1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch device.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information apparatuses are invented, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks and GPS navigation apparatuses. Generally, a keyboard and mouse are commonly used to manipulate the information apparatus for inputting information. Besides, the touch control technology currently also becomes a popular manipulative method for the information apparatus and brings an intuitive operation. Accordingly, a touch device using the touch control technology can provide a friendly and intuitive interface for the input operation, and therefore users of all ages can manipulate the touch device by fingers or a stylus.
Generally, the touch device can be divided into two types, one is in-cell touch device where a sensing electrode layer is disposed within the display panel (e.g. LCD panel), and the other one is on-cell touch device where an additional touch panel including a sensing electrode layer is disposed on the display panel.